


Good Old Fashioned Tech Support

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Companionable Snark, Family Fluff, Gen, Leverage Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019, Team as Family, Tech Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Much to Hardison's chagrin, sometimes all a problem requires is a little bit of old fashioned tech support...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Good Old Fashioned Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drneroisgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drneroisgod/gifts).



“The TV is broken!” Parker calls out as Hardison and Eliot come into the office, coffees in hand. They’re both still vaguely damp in the way that Portland specializes in during the winter months. Not terribly cold, but completely irritating.

“What’s wrong with it?” Hardison asks, coming over to hand Parker her hot chocolate and peering at the muted television. “Looks ok to me.”

On screen, Julia Roberts is saying something probably devastating to George Clooney, who smirks back at her with his Danny Ocean charm.

Parker looks back at the TV pointedly and hits the mute button just as George Clooney starts to talk.

“Я солгал только о том, что я вор.”

On screen, Julia Roberts looks affronted, but Parker mutes it again before she can reply.

“Hah,” Eliot says, gesturing to the TV. “He has a point.”

“I want him to have it in English,” Parker says, sighing. It turned onto Russian somehow, and I don’t know what happened, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Let me see,” Hardison says, sitting down next to Parker and taking the remote from her.

He fiddles with the buttons and pulls up the menu on the oversized tv screen. After flying through several different settings in a matter of seconds, he unmutes the tv again, settling back onto the couch with a satisfied smirk.

The smirk is gone a moment later when the TV very insistently tries to sell him a Honda, still in Russian.

“That should have worked,” he says, frowning at the TV.

“Not so fancy now, tech boy, huh?” Eliot teases. He’s across the room, leaning against one of the walls, sipping his coffee and watching the whole thing with amusement.

“Laugh it up, bucko,” Hardison replies, taking a moment to glare at Eliot before focusing back on the menu he’s pulled back up on the screen.

“It says it’s in English,” Hardison says insistently, gesturing at the menu that does, in fact, say that the audio is in English.

“Нет,” Parker shrugs, shrugging. “You speak Russian?” Hardison asks.

Parker just shrugs again, but smirks slightly at Hardison’s impressed glare. “Every day’s an adventure with you, I swear to God,” Hardison says, managing to laugh and sigh in the same breath.

“I bet I can fix it,” Eliot pipes up from where he’s still leaning.

“I’d like to see you try,” Hardison says, raising a dubious eyebrow in a shockingly similar way to Eliot. Still, he hands over the remote as Eliot comes over, but Eliot just hands it back and shakes his head. He drops the remote into Hardison’s laptop, and places his half-full coffee cup onto the side table.

“Don’t need it,” he says. “How are you going to fix it, then?” Hardison asks. “Magic,” Parker says, grinning. “Not magic,” Eliot says, strolling over to the TV and bracing one hand on the top corner to hold it still. “Just some good old fashion tech support.”

“What does that even mea…” Hardison begins before stopping short as he realizes what Eliot is about to do.

“That’s a $3000 television, Eliot!” he shouts, “you can’t just… just.. smack it into submission!”

“You have to have a kink discussion with it first,” Parker says, nodding seriously.

For a moment, both men freeze and turn to look at Parker with wide eyes.

Parker’s innocent gaze is betrayed only by the tiniest quiver of her lips as she fights back a smile.

“Jesus, Parker,” Eliot says, shaking the images that flash before his eyes from his head.

While Hardison is still distracted looking at Parker, Eliot gives the TV a resounding smack on its back, causing the picture to distort and flash wildly for a moment before settling back down.

“No way in hell that worked,” Hardison says. “You can’t just fix things by hitting them! You’re not The Fonz.”

“Eyyy,” Eliot says, stretching out the word in an exaggerated southern drawl.

“No way,” Hardison maintains. Yet he still doesn’t unmute the TV.

“Let’s find out,” Parker says, grabbing the remote from Hardison’s lap and clicking the mute button with a swooshing flair of her wrist.

The screen is suddenly filled with shouting and gunfire, as Tom Cruise runs around in the trailer for his newest action movie.

_“Get down!” he shouts on the screen, to a wide-eyed brunette quivering in impossibly tall heels. “We’re gonna have to jump if we want to survive!”_ _On screen, the scared woman is somehow suddenly several inches shorter than Tom Cruise and clinging to him like a monkey as they jump from a helicopter with no parachute in sight. “When I said I wanted to fall in love,” the woman yells over the whooshing air, “I didn’t mean literally!”_ The ground gets closer and closer to them in a rushing swoop before the screen abruptly cuts to black and changes to the release date of the upcoming movie. 

“That looks truly terrible,” Hardison says, grumbling at both the movie, and at Eliot’s smug expression. “It does!” Parker agrees. “But it looks terrible in English again!”

“It’d probably be more entertaining in Russian,” Eliot muses, heading over to settle down onto the far side of the couch.

“We get to Andy Garcia yet?” he asks, just as the movie comes back on.

“Just about to!” Parker says, leaning back and kicking up her feet to rest on the coffee table. Besides her, Hardison sighs but rolls with it, leaning back too and knocking his shoulder into Parker’s companionably. 

“We could’ve done this with WAY less than 11 people,” he says.

“Amen,” Eliot says, reaching out a fist for Hardison to bump.

Hardison, still annoyed, but secretly pleased that Eliot is willingly bro-ing out with him, bumps his fist into Eliot’s with a grin.

“I could’ve done it alone,” Parker says.

Hardison looks at her in faux offense.

“You’d steal millions of dollars from George Clooney without us?”

“Andy Garcia,” Eliot corrects. “George Clooney is the one stealing the money. From Andy Garcia.”

“See?” Parker says, gesturing to the TV where George Clooney is explaining the plan.

“I know who George Clooney is!” Hardison huffs.

“Then act like it,” Eliot snarks back.

“I’m saying I could do it alone,” Parker says, ignoring the squabbling men. “Not that I would.”

She leans her shoulder against Hardison’s briefly and shares a quick grin with Eliot.

“It’d be way more fun with you guys, anyway.”

“Damn straight,” Hardison says.

On screen, Brad Pitt is saying something to Matt Damon, but Hardison tunes it out in favor of tilting his neck back onto the couch and settling in for a nap while his family enjoys the movie.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian is literally just from google translate. Please do not yell at me if it's awful. George Clooney says "I only lied about being a thief." Parker says "No."


End file.
